Expect the Unexpected
by Wolfen XXVII
Summary: Mhmm this story happened because A I friggin LOVE this pairing! B I have a computer and C I was bored. SLASH! BOYxBOY, Mpreg, smut, lemony goodness, cursing, etc. Not your cup of tea, then don't read. Night/Silver
1. Off Day

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure it's obvious that I don't own X-man Evolution, but still for all those who may suspect I OWN NOTHING!**

_What is so different about today? What predestined sign is tipping me off that this particular day is so outrageously dissimilar to any other day in my annoyingly repetitive life? _The white-haired teen's inner tirade was cut off when a deadly red beam missed him by a nanosecond. He shot a death glare of his own in Summers' direction as he effortlessly dodged his and Evan's attacks. The battle raging around him wasn't much different from any of their previous ones. They were in a semi-secluded area (an abandoned warehouse in this case), his team was doing more damage to the building than their adversaries, the X-geeks were handing their asses to them...yeah there wasn't much of a difference that Pietro could see. As he zipped around, causing havoc and royally annoying Evan, the speed demon still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. _Way_ off. He knew it wasn't him, come on, that would be preposterous! Neither of the mutant teams was letting up (even if one of them should count their losses). There was just something...a loud explosive sound resounded to the Pietro's immediate right. He knew that sound anywhere.

After making sure he went unnoticed-which wasn't hard considering he was nothing more than a blur-the teen ran over to the source of the noise. Hidden behind a large stack of crates was a very familiar fuzzy blue elf.

"Well, well," Pietro drawled, "What's a fine piece of ass like you doing in a place like this?" The other teen simply smirked and shook his head before responding in his thick German accent.

"Vhat does it look like, Silber?" he asked coyly. Pietro crossed his arms and tilted his head as if in concentration before smiling haughtily.

"Hmm, well Blue, seems to me you ported over here in the hopes of catching me off-guard all the while looking as sexy as ever. Then, being the cheeky minx that you are, you lured me here with your presence and are shamelessly trying to seduce me." He finished using his best victim voice, placing his hand over his heart with a dramatic flourish. The blue mutant only rolled his luminescent eyes and stepped away from the wall he was leaning against, his long spaded tail swaying behind him. In the shadows like this, an onlooker would have thought themselves witness to a grinning demon. Oh, but they couldn't be further off! Pietro of all people knew that the mutant who went by the name Nightcrawler had a pure heart and the patience of a saint. Of course, that didn't mean he was an angel. He smirked at the thought. _Especially when he didn't want to be,_ he mused.

"My, my, a bit dramatic, aren't ve?" Nightcrawler said in an attempt at an admonishing tone, "In case you haven't noticed, zhere is a fight going on. Vhat makes you think I appeared just for zhe purpose of seeing you?" Pietro scoffed at this.

"Are there any other sexy, tall, white-haired, lightening fast mutants I should know about?" Nightcrawler laughed at this before locking eyes with the speedster. Said mutant was taken aback for a second. There was something in those glowing gold eyes that wasn't there before today.

"I can't say I know of any," he paused as he sauntered over to where Pietro stood with his arms crossed over his chest, "Yet." Pietro raised a brow at this. What was Kurt getting at? Before he could voice his confusion, a screeching and clearly pissed off Toad crashed through the crates that were shielding them. The sudden intrusion made the two realize just how close the battle was.

"We'll continue this chat later-" Pietro whispered, but Kurt wasn't listening. He instead wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and ported them out before anyone noticed them. He looked around, shocked to find that they were in the woods near the Institute.

"No," Kurt whispered, pulling away from his companion, "We need to finish it now." Pietro locked eyes with the fuzzy blue mutant. Why was he so...serious all of a sudden?

"What's wrong Kurt?" he asked gently. Kurt shifted a bit, unable to hold his gaze as he searched for the right words to say. Pietro stepped forward just a bit, but this seemed to only increase Kurt's unease.

"Kurt, say something." he prompted. Kurt's silence remained. His fangs were digging into his lip as he tried to stay composed. He was failing miserably. Pietro noticed how he seemed to be trembling, and the silence was starting to work his patience.

"Damn it, Kurt, say something! You're...you're not breaking up with me are you?" Pietro felt a hollow chill fill his stomach at the very prospect of that thought. Kurt whipped his head up to look at the clearly mistaken teen.

"No! No, no why zhe hell vould you think that?!" exclaimed Kurt. He could almost laugh at that ridiculous assumption. "The zhing is...how should I put zhis...Pietro."

"Yeah?" Pietro was relieved at Kurt's response, but the way he seemed unable to tell him what was going on made him a bit uneasy. Not only that, but that totally-so-wasn't-there-2.5-seconds-ago look was back in his eyes full force. And was it just him, or was the air around here kind of...sweet?

"I'm pregnant."

"..." The last thing Pietro saw was Kurt's worried expression, then everything faded to black.


	2. You see, what had happened was

**Disclaimer: Again, I own NOTHING!**

**Note: The next couple of chapters will be flashbacks that will eventually catch up with the present time. Just thought I'd tell you to avoid confusion :)**

"...ro" _Oh shit, what just happened?_

"...etro" _Something major? Yeah something major just happened...I think._

"...Pietro" _Who's calling me?_

"PIETRO!" _Kurt?_

Kurt was beside himself with worry. He honestly hadn't thought the news would shock Pietro to the point of him fainting. He knew it would it would come as a shock, but not to that extent! As his silver-haired lover came to, Kurt mentally prepared himself for the conversation that would take place...as well as the possible rejection.

"K-Kurt?" Pietro stuttered.

"Ja?"

"This may be due to my possible concussion, but I could've sworn you just said that you were...p-pr-preg-preg..." Kurt chuckled at Pietro's inability to just say the word.

"Pregnant? Yes, I did, Pietro."

"...you sure?" The two mutants locked eyes. The air around them was so tense at that moment that it could be cut with a knife.

"Ja...I'm sure, Pietro. I just discovered that I am pregnant with your baby." Silence...long, painful silence. Pietro didn't say a single word, only staring at his fuzzy blue elf. As his gaze traveled from Kurt's eyes, down to his tiny middle, then back up the world's largest grin split his face.

"Are you serious Kurt?" he asked excitedly. Kurt smiled in joyous relief.

"As you are about your hair!" Both of them laughed as Pietro caught Kurt in a bear hug, barely containing his joy at the news. Sure he was shocked, and a tad bit disturbed, but _his_ Kurt was pregnant with _his _baby. What's not to be happy about?!

After settling down a bit, the couple sat together against the wide trunk of the tree, snuggling close despite the warm weather. After a little while Pietro broke the silence.

"Hey, Kurt quick question..."

"Hmm?"

"When did you find out?" Kurt thought a bit before answering.

"Sometime last veek." Pietro's eyes widened at this.

"Last week! Why the hell would you wait so long to tell me?"

"Vell, I had to be sure! I mean, ja I got a sudden increase in appetite, but that's kind of normal for me. Zhen came zhe random bouts of nausea, and zhe...hormones" Kurt's cheeks blushed violet at that last part. He continued to explain his absences from school due to illness and his team's recommendations to rest instead of going on missions.

"So _that's_ why I haven't been seeing you around as much." Pietro concluded. Kurt nodded in response.

"And the hormones...are those why you smell kind of sweet? I noticed it when you first ported us here that your usual burning scent was mixed with something that smelled strangely of exotic flowers." Kurt laughed a bit at this. _Flowers, really?_

"To answer your question, yes. Zhe hormones do give off a pretty strong scent. I'm honestly surprised that Herr Logan hasn't smelled it yet." A small shudder went up Pietro's spine at the mention of the Wolverine. The guy had a seriously freakish animal instinct, and was the type who slashed first and asked questions later. Still there was one more question on the speedster's mind.

"Kurt, how exactly did you wind up pregnant. You're a hundred percent male last I checked, so what's the deal." Kurt chuckled nervously before clearing his throat.

"Zhat's a funny story, actually..."


	3. An Answer, A Question

**Hello again! Yeah, I know it's been awhile, but I have a perfectly logical explanation...whiiiich I cannot supply at this time. Anyway, enjoy the update! Tons more coming your way.**

**Disclaimer:...I think it's pretty obvious by now**

* * *

3

_**Flashback**_

** Somewhere in North America, a strong breeze was ripping through the trees at neck-break speeds. At least that's what a bystander would assume if they didn't know of the snowy-haired mutant. Said mutant came to a sudden halt in a clearing along with a blue burst of smoke. Quicksilver looked at the blue puff expectantly as a blue-furred mutant was revealed, slightly crouched and smirking wickedly. The speedster matched his smirk with one of his own.**

"**Ha! I totally beat you!" he exclaimed.**

** "Not even! Perhaps you should change your name to **_**Slow**_**silver." Nightcrawler chuckled at his own bad pun. Pietro's miffed expression only made him laugh harder.**

** "Really Kurt? That the best you can come up with?" he asked sarcastically.**

** "Hmm, how about Lagging Metal? Dull Silver? Oh I know, Zhe Master of All Sluggishness-" In less than a heartbeat Kurt found himself pinned on his back, bursting with laughter, with an annoyed speedster kneeling over him.**

** "How about 'The Master of I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass'!"**

** "Oh yeah und zhat's original." The blue mutant smirked before porting onto Pietro's back and effectively restricting his arms with his tail.**

** "Oh my, Kurt! Who would've thought you had this kind of kink?" Said mutant was so stunned he didn't have time to react before he found himself flying through the air, thrown off by a high speed spin from his former captive. He landed gracefully on all fours, just a few feet away from a tree. Suddenly he was surrounded by a laughing cyclone. With his hair and tail whipping wildly about, Kurt suddenly got the sensation of flying. He smiled and laughed with Pietro at the sudden rush.**

** When Pietro came to a skidding halt he planted himself right next to Kurt who was still laughing bit.**

** "I didn't throw you too hard did I?" he asked a bit concerned**

** "Nein. Are you forgetting who I'm forced to spar vith on a daily basis?" Pietro smiled and placed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek. The fuzzy blue elf smiled. The two had been dating in secret for a few weeks now, and had never been happier. Who would've thought they would be so compatible...**

** "Silber?" Kurt asked shyly.**

** "Yes, Blue?"**

** "..." Kurt didn't know how to continue with words, so he opted for lunging forward and capturing Pietro's lips with his own. Pietro acted on instinct and wrapped his arms around his blue elf, pulling him flush against his chest. Kurt sighed as he wrapped his arms around Pietro's neck and his tail loosely around his waist. A shuddering moan escaped Kurt when Pietro nipped and sucked his bottom lip, seeking entry into his mouth. Kurt enthusiastically obliged and met Pietro's slippery skilled appendage with his own raspier one. Heat exploded between the two as the kiss was deepened.**

** Their tongues twisted and danced with each other as Pietro pressed Kurt against the tree behind him, trapping him between his body and the slightly rough surface. Kurt tangled his fingers in Pietro's hair and moaned as the other's hips began to move against his own. Pietro smirked against his boyfriend's lips and shifted Kurt's long well toned legs further apart in order to get a better angle. Kurt had blushed rich violet when his lover moved between his parted thighs and began grinding their rapidly growing erections together. The blue mutant gasped and made a series of mewling groans as he undulated his hips to get more of the delicious friction.**

** After one last suck on Kurt's cat-like tongue, Pietro removed his mouth from his partner's in favor of trailing small kisses over his jaw. As he moved his assault down Kurt's neck, the speed demon gasped when he felt a certain long and extremely flexible appendage work its way under his shirt, the tip dragging sensuously up his spine. When Kurt's tail coiled around him and began working his shirt up his body, Pietro broke away for the few milliseconds it took to remove the shirt all together. Kurt chuckled a bit, but promptly let out a sexy sound somewhere between a growl and a keening moan as Pietro bit into the tender spot on his neck.**

** "**

** Somewhere along the line the two had wound up lying in the grass, Pietro on top, when Kurt suddenly broke contact. Pietro looked down at his blue, disheveled, blushing and slightly panting angel with concern.**

** "What's wrong, Blue?" Kurt looked up at him through dark lashes, gold orbs bright, pleading and clouded with lust.**

** "I...I vant to..." he paused to take a shuddering breath, "I vant to go all zhe vay."**

** Pietro's thoughts came to a screeching halt when he heard that statement.**

"Yeah I remember that." Pietro chuckled darkly, "I was more than happy to comply."

Kurt blushed a bit before continuing, "Ahem, yes, vell zhat particular instance was due to a hormonal imbalance vithin meinself. Has to do with my mutation I think."

"Okay...so just one amazingly hot romp in the woods was enough to get you preggers?" Pietro raised an eyebrow at this.

"Vell, not exactly _one_..."

"Well, how many?"

"Hmm zhe hormonal shift lasted about a week so-"

"Wait, a week? You mean _that_ week? The week when you were nothing more than a hot horny mess and couldn't go five minutes without jumping my bones?"

"Vas?! I was not zhat bad!" Pietro raised a dubious brow as if silently calling Kurt out on his BS.

"Okay so I was a bit difficult to handle zhat veek, but if I remember it was _you_ who couldn't resist jumping _me_."

Pietro cracked a smile at that. "Guilty as charged. In my defense it is very difficult to resist a sexy mutant who gives off 'Fuck me' vibes 24/7." Kurt blushed and pouted before continuing.

"ANYVAY, yes, somewhere during zhat veek I wound up pregnant. At first I didn't know what to do. I honestly have never been so scared in all mein life." Considering he had a lot of things to fear in his life, that was saying a lot, "But I did come up vith a solution." There it was, that hauntingly serious look in his eyes that reminded Pietro of men facing the end.

"Pietro, I'm leaving and-"

"WHAT?! NO! Kurt you can't-I mean, why would you-please Kurt, don't do this-I'll do anything, please! You can't leave me! Please, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleasedon'tleavemepleaseIloveyouIfucki ngLOVEYOUKURTsopleasedon'tdothisdon't-"

"PIETRO!" Pietro halted in his high speed pleading to look at Kurt with a shocked and slightly scared expression. He wasn't used to the usually soft-spoken mutant yelling, especially not at him.

"Verdammt, vould you please calm down," his expression softened as he put his hands on Pietro's shoulders, "Of course I'm not leaving you, dumkopf, I could never do zhat. I love you too much." Kurt smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Pietro's lips. He returned it with fervor and locked his arms around Kurt's waist. When it ended they rested their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes in an intimate embrace.

"If that's the case, then what were you going to say?" he asked softly.

"Before you cut me off, I was going to ask if you vanted to come vith me." Pietro's eyes widened and he smiled before kissing his Blue once more.

"Of course, you fuzzy idiot. As if I would let you leave alone!" Kurt laughed and looked close to tears he was so happy.

"nein, you vould just hold me tight and beg me not to go." Pietro slightly pouted befor smirking and leaning in close to Kurt's elfin ear.

"Every time, Blue. And if that doesn't work I'll run after you and drag you back by your sexy tail."

Kurt smiled at this and hugged his boyfriend close as Pietro ran his hand lovingly over his stomach.


	4. So It Begins part 1

**Oh. My. God. You guys I just want to take this moment to beg for your forgiveness. I seriously neglected this story and left you all starving for more. And what do i give you all for your patience? A giant f*cking ANGST MUFFIN! So yeah, please enjoy. Please...try...**

**Disclaimer: If I did, there would be yaoi. "Nuff said.**

* * *

4

Stunned. Absolutely, without a doubt, stone-cold stunned. That's how I felt at this current moment as Kurt and I shuffled through the airport. That, and angry as all hell. Every time I caught a glimpse of Kurt's eyes I saw the hurt, the feelings of utter loss and betrayal. It pissed me off. Of course I don't blame him, not one bit. In fact, if not for the fact that my blue elf needed me by his side, I would turn around and massacre all those losers in three seconds. Maybe two.

_**Flashback about 2 hours ago**_

**"It's your decision," Kurt said lowly, "Honestly, you don't have to if you don't-"**

** "Shut it, Blue. If you think for one millisecond that I'm just going to let you port to God-knows-where, carrying our child, without **_**me**_**, then you have another thing coming!" Pietro's confident smile helped ease Kurt's nerves, but not as much as the love and warmth that shone through his eyes. The blue boy threw his arms around his love's shoulders and buried his face in his neck.**

** "Danke, Silber." he sighed, relieved. Pietro hugged his elf close, absently running a hand through Kurt's silky hair.**

** "Of course, Kurt. I would never leave you."**

** The two shared a chaste kiss before Kurt suddenly pulled away. Or was more **_**yanked**_** away by a glaring, skunk-haired goth girl.**

** "Just what the hell is goin' on here?!" she practically hissed in confusion and anger. Ever calm Kurt turned to face her, his hands held up in a reassuring gesture.**

** "Rogue calm down. I-"**

** "What the hell were you doin' kissin' my brother?!" Pietro fought back the flinch that came with the girl's sudden roar. He was about to respond in his usual Pietro-like manner when Kurt shot him a warning look over his shoulder.**

** "Rouge it's not-"**

** "You better have one hell of an explanation Quicksilver!"**

** "Hold on Ro-"**

** "Rogue? What's going on, why are you shouting?" Pietro mentally groaned as he heard Scott's voice. This couldn't end well. Judging by the look of shock and slight fear that crossed Kurt's eyes, he guessed that the poor elf was having a mini panic attack. And he was. **_**Oh he was**_**.**

** "Listen Rogue, let me explain-"**

** "What the fuck are you doing here Quicksilver?!" Scott shouted when he caught sight of the glowering teen.**

** "Scott, language!" Jean's scolding would have probably been more potent had she not been glaring death at the speedster.**

** "Scott, Jean, let me-"**

** "I caught this asshole kissing Kurt!" Rogue screeched. The reaction was an instantaneous mix of shock and fury.**

** "He what?!"**

** "How dare you!"**

** "Guys, please-" Kurt tried to get a word in, but it was no use. The two redheads seemed perfectly content in shouting out their anger at Pietro.**

** "Why would you do something so-"**

** "Listen, we-" Kurt tried, but was cut off by an infuriated Scott.**

** "That's sick! What the fuck is wrong with you-"**

** "Scott, stop-" Kurt kept trying.**

** "Who the hell do you think you-"**

** "Please-" They wouldn't listen.**

** "I ought to-"**

** "VILL YOU ALL SHUT ZHE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" Everyone froze in shock as they stared at the blue teen. For as long as they had known him, Kurt was the soft-spoken casually calm one of the group. Needless to say they weren't expecting such a reaction out of him.**

** "Kurt-" Rogue started, but was cut off when Kurt raised his hand for her to be quiet.**

** "Listen, all of you. Pietro and I...ve are together." Silence. Rogue's eyes widened marginally while Jean just looked confused. Scott was suddenly rigid as he tried to comprehend what he just heard.**

** "W-what do you mean-" Scott stuttered only to be greeted by an exasperated sigh from Pietro.**

** "He's my boyfriend." Pietro was a bit proud with how strong that came out despite his feelings of impending doom. When all eyes locked on Kurt, he simply nodded with a little half-smile in Pietro's direction. His team was in shock. Rogue looked like she wanted to drain Pietro dry, and jean looked like she might faint after her brain imploded. As for Scott, his face was schooled into a mask of pure calm. **_**Bullshit**_**, thought Pietro, **_**this guy's about to blow a fuse**_**.**

** "...how long?" Scott asked lowly, almost too low for anyone to hear.**

** "Vhat-"**

** "How long Kurt?!" He bellowed. Kurt didn't flinch, nor did he avert his eyes when the space behind Scott's shades began to glow a deadly red. He looked him dead on and spoke as clearly and calmly as possible.**

** "A little over a month-" A brown, biker gloved hand meeting his face was what cut Kurt off mid-sentence. After recovering from the shock of the hit he looked up to see a livid Evan standing before him, fists trembling in rage.**

** "You...you fucking little...you TRAITOR!" He screamed. Pietro looked absolutely murderous as he sped between his love and the bastard who dared to hit him.**

** "He is not a traitor!" He snarled. Evan crossed his noticeably spiking arms in front of his chest and scoffed.**

** "Oh, really? He traipses around behind our backs with a Brotherhood boy-**_**you**_** of all people-and you don't think that's traitorous?!" Kurt stared at his once close friend in wide-eyed disbelief.**

** "Vhat zhe hell? Kitty is dating Lance!"**

** "Yeah, but that's different. Lance at least tried to change for Kitty. Pietro is just a bastard that will most likely dump your ass after he fucks it." The glare that Pietro leveled on Evan was positively demonic.**

** "Did one of your spikes get imbedded in your brain?" he growled viciously, "I would never do that to Kurt!"**

** "Yeah right! Why should we believe anything you say?" Jean piped up. Kurt set a cold stare on the telepath as he stood from behind Pietro's shoulder.**

** "Because he is still vith me." Everyone was quiet for a second before it dawned on them **_**exactly**_** what Kurt was implying with that statement.**

** "You didn't..." Evan bit out.**

** "You can't be serious! Really Kurt?!" Rogue was well past disbelief and was bordering hysterics.**

** "Yes, really! And he's still vith me and has promised to stay vith me despite zhe...result." Kurt said the last part on a whisper. Scott raised a brow at this before slowly stalking over to the teleport.**

** "What result?" he asked as he neared the younger teen. Upon no answer, Scott's hand fisted in the front of Kurt's shirt and pulled him to eye level, "What result Kurt?!" In all of one second, Kurt found himself held securely by his boyfriend while Scott held his wrist, cursing a blue streak. When he rounded on the two, Kurt pulled himself directly into his teammate's line of sight before gently placing a hand on his abdomen. Jean gasped, Evan looked like he wanted to shoot them, and Rogue was frozen in shock. Scott slowly straightened up before fixing his unseen gaze on Kurt.**

** "...leave..." **

** "Vhat?"**

** "Pack up whatever shit you have and get the hell out! Don't ever fucking show your face around here again or I swear-" Scott's voice cracked when he got to the end. He was beyond angry, he was furious. He felt as if his friend, his teammate, his somewhat younger brother, had betrayed them, "I swear Kurt, it'll be the last mistake you make."**

** Kurt visibly shook as the words were ground out of his once-leader's clenched teeth. He gripped Pietro's shoulder before porting into his room. That's when he let go. He collapsed against his boyfriend and sobbed bitter tears of frustration, anger, hurt, **_**betrayal**_**. He knew he didn't regret a thing. **_**Not a single God damned thing**_**. But dammit this hurt. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't anticipated his own team, his **_**family**_**, turning on him like this; shunning him and throwing him out of the only other home he's known.**

** He quickly packed up his belongings in a duffle bag-seeing as he didn't have that many, it didn't take too long- and took one last look around the once again empty room. Pietro felt his heart slowly breaking as he stared at his love. The sadness and loss reflected in those golden pools was killing him. He had to make this right. Kurt had literally sacrificed everything for his ass, and he was not about to let him suffer through it alone.**

** "Blue?" Kurt tilted his head up at him in question.**

** "Let's go to my place really quick." Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen.**

** "Pietro, no-"**

** "Shhh. It's okay, Kurt. Though it may seem odd my team is a bit more...**_**open-minded**_** than yours when it comes to the shit I do." Kurt still looked like he was about to protest when he was suddenly lifted up bridal style, bag and all, and zoomed sped straight into the Brotherhood house.**


End file.
